Sonic X Team and Godzilla Vs Mechagodzilla
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Godzilla comes and turns out to be not Godzilla but a fake one, and after fighting Anguirus, the real one comes out. The agent story Sonic told has come true!


Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles are watching the news.  
A black rock hit the ground, blew up, and Godzilla appeared with a very strange roar. A screeching roar.  
Somewhere else, Tails, Rouge, and Shadow come out of a base.  
Tails;It's Godzilla!  
Shadow;He's right! Look!  
Godzilla starts walking around, his feet making robotic noises as he does.  
Godzilla;(screeching)  
Sonic;(watching the news with Amy) When a black mountain appears above the clouds, a huge monster will arrive to try and destroy the world. The agent story is coming true.  
Amy;(nods) I would never have guessed that the monster could be Godzilla.  
Knuckles;(comes in the room) Guys! I must be going!  
Sonic;Where are you going?  
Knuckles;To Mount Fuji. I'm worried about Rouge and Shadow.  
Sonic;It's too dangerous. The area's a battlefield.  
Amy;That's right.  
Knuckles;Nevermind. I'll get there somehow.  
Meanwhile, grandfather echidna, a red one, comes down a staircase.  
Grandfather Echidna;Tikal!  
Tikal, an orange echidna, a girl, comes out.  
Tikal;What's the matter, grandfather?  
Grandfather Echidna;The monster, as the mentioned! Godzilla has appeared on the main land!  
Tikal;What?  
Grandfather Echidna;(points up at the statue gate) Only one thing can defeat Godzilla, and that is our own King Ceasar! Tikal;Yes!  
Grandfather Echidna;But nobody can find the key to unlock the guardian monster. Oh, Godzilla, destroy whoever stole it! You'll be the idea of our revenge! Oh, Godzilla!  
Tikal looks down, sadly.  
Meanwhile, Godzilla is stomping around, destroying every building in sight.  
As he walks though, dirt rises from the ground, and he walks to it.  
Something grabs his leg, and he trips.  
It's Anguirus! Anguirus shakes the dirt off, roaring with rage.  
He looks up at Godzilla, moves in for the attack, and Godzilla kicks him into the air.  
He crashes onto a brigde.  
Knuckles, flying high above the ground, sees them.  
Knuckles;(confuessed) Something's wrong. Anguirus shouldn't attack his friend Godzilla.  
Godzilla kicks Anguirus back, and he gets up, now angrier than ever.  
Anguirus roars ang jumps at him.  
He slashes at his left arm, and it sparks.  
A piece of his flesh falls off, exposing metal underneath.  
Anguirus turns back at him, and the fake Godzilla runs at him.  
Anguirus runs at him, and the fake monster pounds him hard.  
Anguirus tries to run, but the fake monster grabs him and beats him up.  
Anguirus falls down, tired.  
The fake monster grabs his tail, lifts him in the air, and slams him down hard.  
He pauses and starts lifting him again.  
After the second one, Anguirus starts jumping hard, trying to get away.  
But the fake monster lifts him again, and kicks him on his rear end, sending up high and back to the ground hard.  
He then grabs his face, and rips his jaw apart.  
Blood leaks all out of his mouth.  
The fake monster slams him down, and Anguirus runs off to tell the real Godzilla.  
The fake monster then continues on it's course.  
Knuckles lands, as he sees a small piece of metal on the ground, similar to the one Rouge found back in the japan in the cave.  
Shadow;(looking at them both) I am positive. It's the same metal as the piece Rouge found in japan. (hands it to Knuckles) This is space titanium.  
Knuckles;You're right. It is the same metal.  
Amy;It sure is.  
Shadow;Rouge.  
Rouge;Yes?  
Shadow;I want you to take me to the cave one of these days.  
Rouge;Sure.  
Shadow;I wanna get a closer look at Godzilla. (to Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles) Would you like to come along?  
Knuckles;Sure. We'd be glad to come with you. He bumps off a sliver and blue pipe.  
The blue part was the hand, and the silver part was the hole the smoke comes out of.  
Knuckles;(picks it up) That's a strange pipe.  
Shadow;(takes it) Yes, i made it myself. (unscrews it) If you separate it in this way, it can detect electronic powers.  
Sonic;It can?  
Shadow;Yes. Come here. (they go to a machine) Look at this. (puts it in) See the effect that it creats now. (he turns it on and electronic waves happen)  
Knuckles;It's a powerful pipe.  
That night, the fake monster was destroying the city.  
It starts with a yellow atomic ray, making a robotic sound, destroying buildings.  
Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic arrive in their ship, watching what was going on.  
But when the fake monster charges towards a huge building, it blows up, and the real Godzilla comes out.  
Godzilla roars.  
Knuckles;(shocked) Two Godzillas! What does it mean?  
In a base, on a TV, in a room, is Metal Sonic, and his other friends.  
Metal Sonic;I didn't expect the real Godzilla to appear so soon. The earth people must be stupid. (laughs)  
They fight.  
Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow get out of the ship and get under a bridge not too far from the monsters.  
Godzilla blows away more of the fake monster's flesh.  
Shadow;Now i get it. The one that came out of Mount Fuji is a cyborg?  
Rouge;Cyborg?  
Shadow;(nods) It is made out of the space metal. You could call it a Mechagodzilla.  
Knuckles;(thinks back to the fight with Anguirus) That's it. Anguirus had come out to call for Godzilla.  
Godzilla keeps blasting it with his breath.  
Metal Sonic;(back at the base) Godzilla, you're mistaking if you think your powers are a match for Mechagodzilla.  
He pushes a button, and the monster shows it's true form. A robotic lizard.  
Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Sonic are shocked. Metal Sonic;Now...  
He activates him.  
It shoots finger missles at Godzilla, hitting his neck.  
Godzilla gets up, dodging his eye laser.  
Mechagodzilla fires his eye lasers, and Godzilla fires his breath, too.  
It blows up, causing Godzilla to fall into the ocean.  
It flashes and blood fills the ocean.  
Mechagodzilla falls down, his head controls are out of order.  
Metal Knuckles;Chief, Mechagodzilla's head controls are out of order. We can't continue the operation!  
Metal Sonic;Dammit. We'll have to cancel our attack on Tokyo. Bring Mechagodzilla back to the base for repairs.  
Metal Amy;Yes, sure.  
He goes back to Base.

THE END! 


End file.
